icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icarlyfreak101/Selena Shay
Selena Shay Selena Shay '''was born in November 20, 1994 (age 17). She is daughter of Bob Shay, cousin of Carly and Spencer Shay, and nease of Colonel Shay and Mrs. Shay. She lives with her cousins Carly and Spencer in Apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, Washington. She is the best friend of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. She is protayed bySelena Gomez. Personality Selena is a tough, smart, and techy girl. She would do anything for her friends. For example, in IHatch Chicks she and Sam, helped free Freddie from a headlock. Many people compare her to Sam, but Selena is actully really kind. In ISell Penny-Tees she helped the kids escape from Sam. But Selena also has her dark tough side. She loves bugging Freddie about being a geek and Carly for being a girly-girl. It is seen in ILost My Mind that she loves sports (or just bats) because she had a baseball bat with her at all times. She even beat a mental paitent for trying to take away her bat. Occasionally, she has to get between her best friends, Sam and Freddie, when the two argue too much. Selena is seen to love technical things like her best friend Freddie. She is co-technical producer in iCarly.com. Selena used to dress like a tom-boy but changed her look in IGot A Hot Room for Carly. Alot of people are scared of her because she is violent and tough. As seen in IMove Out, She and Sam jackslapped a guy because he kept bumping into Sam. Selena might be pretty and stuff but she revealed to Freddie that all the guys she has ever liked, ends up liking Carly. She had her first kiss with Freddie, but it meant nothing according to them. Selena has shown her singing talent in IParty with Victorious when the ICarly gang sings a duet called Leave It All To Me mash-up with their Hollywood Arts friends. And during Sam & Freddie's date in IDate Sam & Freddie. Relationships with Other People Carly Shay '''Cousins, Best Friend Selena and Carly were both born in the same year, they haven't seen each other in the last seven years as said in IGot A Hot Room, untill Selena moved into her house. Carly has always had Selena's back, so has Selena. Selena has said the only reason she has ever gotton mad at Carly is because every guy she has ever liked, likes Carly instead. But they have settled it. The cousins love singing togother, as shown in IParty with Victorious and in IDate Sam & Freddie. Selena has gotton guys for Carly, so has Carly for Selena. Selena never keeps secrets from Carly. Carly was the first person Selena told about her first kiss with Freddie. They both have a healthy relationship as cousins and friends. Sam Puckett Partner in Crime, Best Friend Selena & Sam are very alike. They both are aggressive and like bugging people. Selena protects Sam from people and school teachers. They both like bugging their fellow friend Gibby Gibson, fromely their best friend Freddie Benson. But was said she stopped because Sam & Freddie are dating. They both dressed tomboyish but changed their look later on. Sam & Selena both had their first kiss with the same guy, Freddie. They both sometimes have the same problem with Carly, (with the guys liking Carly instead of her). Sam & Selena never insult each other because they say it would get "ugly" between them. They both have an alike ans healthly relationship as best friends. Freddie Benson Fremmy, Best Friend, First Kiss, Date Selena & Freddie always get into fights. Carly even had to take them to a pychologist just like she did with Sam & her mom. Selena & Freddie work togother on iCarly, she is co-technical producer. They mostly bound of that. This two always compete against each other, in grades, in special effects, and which bits they should show in iCarly.com. But even thought they constantly fight, they help each other out. When Freddie asked Selena for help in his relationship with Carly (his then girlfriend), she told him good advice to break-up with Carly. And when Selena was bummed out when she found out her mom had abanded her & her dad, he was there to comfort her. Selena shared her first kiss with Freddie. These two have a fighty but friendly relationship as friends. Spencer Shay Cousin, Friend, Worker, Tutor Selena & Spencer are both cousins. Selena likes helping Spencer out with his scluptures, and Spencer with her homework & singing. But they both sometimes have trouble getting along. Selena constantly insults Spencer in his troubles with Girls & Career. One Time, she told him that he stays in the apartment all day long, and only gets out to go talk to hobos. And Spencer bugs her with her boy troubles. But even thought they both bicker at each other, they both help each other out. They have a healthy relationship as cousins & friends. Gibby Gibson Frenemy, Best Friend Selena like always loves bugging Gibby. She & Gibby never get along. Selena bugs him for being a shirtless meirman, a nub, and a werido. Gibby just bugs her for being too much like a guy, which really doesn't bug Selena. But they both sorta get along. Selena helped Gibby train for his fight with Freddie in IEnrage Gibby. And Gibby helped her out in ILost My Mind by getting her bat back. These two might bicker alot, but are good friends. 'Boyfriends, Crushes, Dates.' 'Brad' Brad was Selena's crush in IHire An Idiot & IOMG. She & Brad would hang out togother with Freddie & sometimes with Sam. Selena told Carly that she thinks Brad is cute, but stopped going after him when she found out Sam was probably in love with Brad too. When she wasn't. Freddie Benson Selena & Freddie went on a secret date togother. Freddie would comfort Selena about her boy troubles, and would tell her she is one of the awesomest girls he has ever met. Selena shared her first kiss with Freddie, but supposebly meant nothing to niether of them. They continue to bicker with one another. 'Enmeys' Mr. Howard Ms.Briggs Ms. Ackerman Nevel Papperman Missy Robinson Mr. Henning Rebecca Berkowitz Category:Blog posts